Ize
Ize is Frieza's son and the main antagonist of Dragon Ball AF (Youngjijji)'s first saga, the Ize Saga. Ize is a Winter (Frieza's race) who was born 50 years before the start of the series, and has just awakened from hibernation for the first time, he seeks to relieve stress and seek out the ones who killed his father. Manga Profile Page 1st Form His initial appearance is mostly the same as Frieza's final form, but eye and skin color are different, plus his chest and face have red markings. Because he built up a lot of stress during his long thawing period. Ize traveled around the universe looking for powerful foes. 2nd Form His body has enlarged and his power and speed have vastly increased. Even Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta wasn't able to scratch him. 3rd Form With a perfect body concealing power over 10 times greater than Frieza's, He's without a doubt become a foe stronger than any seen before. Power Ize's regular form is described as having power 10x greater than Frieza's maximum. Ize is capable of outmatching Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, and trading blows with Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta in this state, but is outclassed. His second form is superior to Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta - so much so that Vegeta cannot scratch Ize, but the combined might of Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Majuun make him decide to transform. In his Perfect Form his power is described as incredible by Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Super Saiyan 4 Gohan states that he is on a whole different level after Ize reflects Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha. Ize's Perfect Form is described as a "Without a doubt, a foe stronger than any seen before", making his power superior to that of even Omega Shenron, his power can be further enhanced when he goes to full power, however, he is unable to defeat the enraged Super Saiyan 5 Gohan. Going by official power levels, Ize's regular form should have a power level of at least 1,200,000,000 (10x Frieza's power level during the Battle of Namek) or 14,399,414,100 (10x Frieza's GT power level according to Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha). His Perfect Form should have a power level over 1,900,000,000 (Omega Shenron's power level in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha). Techniques and special abilities *'Flight': Like most Dragon Ball characters, Ize can fly using his ki. *'Ki Blast': Ize can shoot blasts of ki. *'Transformation': Like other members of his family, Ize can transform, he has two transformations, and thus three total forms. **'Full Power': Ize goes to his maximum power in his Perfect Form. *'Death Cannon': A large energy wave invented by Frieza. Used by Ize against Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. **'Ultimate Death Cannon': Full Power Frieza's ultimate attack, alternativley named "You Will Die By My Hand!". Ize uses it upon reaching Full Power in an attempt to destroy Earth and kill the Z Fighters, shouting "Disssapear!" as he does so, however the atatck is repelled by Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha and Ize is defeated and presumably killed. *'Super Explosive Wave': While transforming from his Second Form to his Perfect Form, Ize releases a massive burst of energy. *'Ki Blast Reflection': Ize's incredible power allows him to reflect most ki attacks, he reflects Super Saiyan 4 Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha at one point. *'Death Beam': Like his father, Ize is capable of the Death Beam technique. **'Death Bullet': A small Death Beam burst of energy. Used againts Super Saiyan 4 Gohan to torture him. ***'Crazy Finger Beam': A barrage Death Bullet technique invented by Frieza. Ize uses it to torture Gohan. **'Full Power Death Beam': A large Death Beam. Used to kill Pan. Forms and transformations True Form Ize has three forms. Ize's First Form , and his True Form which he was born in, looks similar to Frieza's Fourth Form. This form is superior to Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, but inferior to Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. Second Form Ize's Second Form is larger and horned, and is similar to Frieza's Second Form 9with shoulders like that of Cooler's Fifth Form). This form is superior to Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, and in it he can hold his own against Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Majuub. Perfect Form Ize's Third Form, his Perfect Form (strangely called his True Form at one point) is his strongest form and resembles Frieza's Third Form. When in danger, Ize can use his Perfect Form's Full Power state. His usual power has his strength exceed that of all the Z Fighters, and even Omega Shenron, at Full Power his blast could have killed all the Z Fighters if not for Gohan's superior energy blast. Gallery Ize 1st form.png|Ize Ize 2nd Form.jpg|Ize (Second Form) Ize (1st Form).jpg|Ize Ize (3rd Form).jpg|Ize (Perfect Form) Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Inconclusive Category:Genderless